jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Star
Dawn Star was a childhood friend and devoted follower of the Last Spirit Monk. Not only a skilled fighter, Dawn Star also possessed an aptitude to commune with spirits, which left her ostracized wherever she lived, requiring her to constantly move place to place as a child. She was named after an ominous light - which turned out to have been burning of Dirge - only visible from the Imperial Palace in the heart of the Empire, an attack orchestrated by Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, the brother of the Emperor Sun Hai, who she discovered was her father. Childhood When Sun Li betrayed the Emperor along with his brother Prince Sun Kin, his family was ordered to be executed, an order given to the Lotus Assassin Sagacious Zu. When he rebelled, he decided to charge himself with the care of the baby until a more suitable replacement could be found. After she was given to Hui the Brave in Tien's Landing, she was delivered to the new master of the Two Rivers School, Master Li - unbeknownst to everyone at the time, her real father. From this point she studied in Two Rivers until the age of twenty, never knowing how close her family was. Present Dawn Star grew up with the Player character, being Master Li's second senior apprentice. She is first seen rebuffing Gao the Lesser's advances. Although Dawn Star still doesn't feel like she fits in, she feels strongly for Two Rivers, which has been her home for around seventeen years. Dawn Star has always had the ability to commune with spirits, although her power seems to be useful for nothing other than "keeping her awake at night". Dawn Star's abilities have begun to strengthen in recent years as it seems more and more spirits cannot escape to the Underworld and instead remain trapped on earth, eventually going mad. When spirits appear to Dawn Star, such as a boy who drowned when his mother lost her grip on the rope he was holding on to. The boy appeared to Dawn Star, asking her to tell his mother that his death was not her fault; complying with his wish, she told his mother. His mother presumed Dawn Star was summoning spirits and denying them rest, causing her to be pushed further away from public acceptance. Although she is silently shunned from the masses, she is thought of (especially from martial artists and those who don't believe in ghosts) as a kind, warm and helpful young woman. Strangely, she cannot sense the Water Dragon's Spirit in as much detail as the Player can, knowing only that a spirit was there. Master Li tasks Dawns Star to accompany the Player in defending Two Rivers from bandits. She is granted Gujin's Favor by Gujin during their venture. Eventually, she is kidnapped by Gao the Lesser presumably to protect her from the attack on the school by the Lotus Assassins and his father's men. Sagacious Zu, in the swamp, says he will help the Player only after Dawn Star's name is mentioned. Dawn Star is eventually rescued by the player and Sagacious Zu, and discovers the destruction of the Two Rivers School and Master Li's disappearance. Dawn Star resolves to aid the player in recovering Master Li. Future If the Player followed the Way of the Open Palm and was a female or male character who did not romance Dawn Star, then Dawn Star eventually goes back to Two Rivers, planting a garden, one flower for every lost friend. If Dawn Star is the only one who is romanced, than she and the Player will travel together. If she was romanced with Silk Fox, the epilogue treats her the same way as if the Player had choosen Silk Fox over her; Dawn Star will travel around the Empire on her own. If the Player chooses the Way of the Closed Fist, however, Dawn Star will be killed by female players and male players who did not romance her and talked her into the way of the Closed Fist. If a male player romance her singulary and convinces her to follow the Closed Fist, Dawn Star will adopt a colder and more selfish personality. She will then support the Player in whatever choices he makes later in the game and rule with him as his consort in the epilogue. Whether the Player and thereafter Dawn Star, discovered that Sun Li was her real father, will also affect her epilogue somewhat. Epilogues :No romance (Water Dragon killed) The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and a personal awakening in Dawn Star. Despite the loss of the Master she thought she knew, with the restoration of the natural order the Empire seemed alive with possibility. She had seen the heart of the land in turmoil, so she retraced her steps, replacing memories of destruction with sights of renewal. Soon she found herself back in the ruin of Two Rivers. It was painful, but she took comfort in knowing that the fish were abundant and the land remained fertile; eventually new settlers would come. She replanted her garden, a flower for each of her lost friends, and set out across the Empire once more. :Open Palm romance (Water Dragon killed) :AND Sagacious Zu's subplot incomplete The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and for the lives of and Dawn Star. They had faced much together, and Dawn Star looked forward to the peace their efforts had brought. In the ensuing years she worked to make the Empire a gentle place that cared for all people equally. The land was not always free of strife, but and Dawn Star always tried to find a common ground for all concerned. They lived long and well, and all of the Jade Empire remembers their names. :Open Palm romance :AND Water Dragon killed :AND Sagacious Zu's subplot complete The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and for the lives of and Dawn Star. Despite their victory, Dawn Star was conflicted: The father she never knew had been her mentor all along, but he had also never truly existed, his caring nature just a lie to hide darker intentions. It was difficult to put that aside, but the stability of her relationship with let her see that such dishonesty was the exception, not the rule. In the years that followed they worked together to make their homeland a better place. They lived long and well, and all of the Jade Empire remembers their names. :Closed Fist romance :AND Water Dragon killed :AND Sagacious Zu's subplot incomplete The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, and for the lives of and Dawn Star. Despite the victory, Dawn Star was conflicted: she was changed by the journey and by 's insistence that she be more aggressive. She felt at odds with the new peace, so she and her Spirit Monk companion eventually left the restructuring of the Empire to others and sought more adventurous climes. They never settled down, preferring to call all of the Jade Empire their home. :Closed Fist romance :AND Water Dragon tainted :AND Sagacious Zu's subplot incomplete The defeat of Sun Li signaled the rise of , and at his side stood Dawn Star. She was devoted to his efforts; he had convinced her that the only valid response to adversity is an adequately forceful reply. Only a firm hand could prevent another tyrant coming to power, and no one was more suited than the Spirit Monk she had helped ascend. Dawn Star became a tempering influence, and made certain that the people of the Empire had their needs met, if not all of their wants. Their Empire, as long as it lasted, was strong and prosperous. :Closed Fist romance :AND Water Dragon tainted :AND Sagacious Zu's subplot complete The defeat of Sun Li signaled the rise of , and Dawn Star was ever at his side. She was devoted to his efforts, but personal turmoil clouded her mind. She had found her lost father, but Sun Li was not the man she had wanted him to be. It was as if he had killed her true father, the idealized Master Li that now only existed in her memories. She grew cold over time, and without her tempering influence, the Jade Empire became a demanding place to live, controlled through force of arms. But the tighter the reigns, the harder the resistance, and the reigns were very tight indeed. Dawn Star would stand by to the end. :No romance (Water Dragon killed) :AND Sagacious Zu's subplot complete :AND "bug fixed in the game" (This epilogue cannot be seen in the game, but it can be found in the data files, and it is highly logical that there is a "Li, you are my father" epilogue for Dawn Star without romance, just as there are two shown in-game for Dawn Star in a romance, one with the Water Dragon killed and the other with the Water Dragon tainted. Therefore, you may consider the presence of the default no-romance epilogue after unlocking the entire "secret of Sagacious Zu" subplot to be an error of the game's programming. The final confrontation between Sun Li and his daughter reveals that Dawn Star would have liked her father to be like the Master Li she thought she knew at Two Rivers. This epilogue is, therefore, not only different but also a highly appropriate conclusion for her character.) The defeat of Sun Li signaled a new beginning for the Jade Empire, but it brought little personal comfort to Dawn Star. She was conflicted: the father she never knew had been her mentor all along, but had also never truly existed, his caring nature just a lie to hide darker intentions. Her search for peace of mind took her back to the simpler life of a borderland village much like Two Rivers, where she built her own school in the manner of the Master she had believed in. The schemes of Sun Li died in the palace, but the teachings of her cherished Master would persevere. At least in this, the man Dawn Star had hoped to know would live on with her. Romance Dawn Star is a romance option for the male player, but it is possible, as the male character, to romance both Silk Fox and Dawn Star, who will both hold a new affinity for each other. Trivia Dawn Star is voiced by Kim Mai Guest Gallery Profile_dawnstar.jpg Loadscreen-DawnStar.jpg Video Jade Empire Dawn Star outtakes Category:Followers Category:Jade Empire Category:People Category:Two Rivers